Still Here We Are
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for the 300th episode, "Lebanon". With all four of them together for the first time in thirty-six years, the Winchesters try to make the most of the little time they have left before reality resets itself back to normal.


After dinner - and a quick picture snapped by a refugee who left on a hunt immediately afterwards - the four Winchesters sat in silence for about five minutes before John and Mary just looked at each other and knew without speaking what they wanted to do. "Can you pull up YouTube?" John asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure, Dad. What do you guys want to do?" he questioned.

"Dance," Mary answered with a twinkle in her eyes. She and John stood up then followed Sam to his laptop. When he pulled up YouTube, Mary and John spent about five minutes picking out their favorite song. They, along with Sam and Dean, intended to make the most of what little time they had left together before reality reset itself.

Now that he was spending time with his wife and sons, John really didn't want to go back to his own universe even though he knew he had to. Dean had died after the car accident when Azazel wouldn't make a deal, and then Sam followed on a hunt just months later (John knew it was on purpose - his boys couldn't live without each other). He had been hunting mostly on his own ever since. Reuniting with his lost family had shook him up, and he'd never get over seeing Mary come around that corner. He grabbed Mary's hand and she laughed. "You ready, baby?" he asked her.

"To dance with you?" Mary asked, beaming at her husband. "Always." She nodded at Sam, who hit play on the first song, and watched as Dean wandered over to them to sit next to his brother.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Dean as the two of them sat down.

Memories flooded Dean, although they were mostly a blur. "Something they used to do a lot, Sammy," he answered.

Mary laughed when John twirled her around, Alabama's _Feels So Right_ , blaring out of the speakers. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Right back at you." He leaned forward and kissed her, caught up in the moment.

Sam felt like an intruder but he pushed those feelings away. Watching his parents together was still blowing his mind, and he was going to miss this once the world righted itself. "Wow." He wasn't surprised when he teared up a few seconds later.

Dean, tears in his own eyes, clapped his brother's shoulder in a show of solidarity. "I know. Let's just enjoy this while it lasts," he murmured.

John lifted his head back and laughed when Mary whispered something in his ear. "Still a firecracker. Death hasn't changed that about you."

"Well, you're old now," Mary shot back.

"You're younger than our sons now," an amused John pointed out.

She shuddered. "I don't like to think about that too much. It freaks me out." And then she took the lead when _Danny's Song_ started playing. "Hey, at least we're not missing a beat."

He kissed her again, still so grateful he had a chance to spend some time with the woman he loved (and their sons!) again. He wasn't about to waste a minute of it. "I hate that I have to go back to a world without you three."

She put a finger on his lip to shut him up. "Don't think about that right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

He shrugged. "Good plan." If she wanted to avoid thinking about what came next, he'd happily join her in denial.

The song wound down and Sam pressed play on the next one - Bob Seger's _We've Got Tonite_. Dean fist pumped. "Seger rules!" he yelled.

John, Mary, and Sam all started laughing. "That he does!" John called back.

"Brings back a lot of memories," Mary said as she laid her head down on her husband's shoulder.

"Nice ones?" he asked.

"You know it." And then she started singing along to the lyrics, John joining her a minute or so later once he realized what she was doing.

The two of them took a brief break to cool down then hit play on the next song - _Just What I Needed_. Sam and Dean were caught off guard when John beckoned them over. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Get over and dance with your mother and I," John ordered, a warm smile on his face.

The two of them exchanged a confused look but sat up and made their way towards their parents. Mary wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder while Sam's hand wound its way over Dean's, and he was immediately held by John. The four of them started dancing in a circle. "Why are we slow dancing?" Dean asked.

"Just deal with it," John told him.

"Dean, we're with both our parents," an awed Sam whispered as they continued to sway back and forth.

"Yeah, Sammy, I know."

John looked up at Mary. "I love you, Mary." Then he glanced at their sons. "I love you boys, too."

"I love you, John." Mary wanted to cry but she willed herself to cry and managed to pull herself together so she wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Yeah, we love you too. You too, Mom." Sam kissed the top of his mom's head. When the song was over, he and Dean briefly returned to their seats before _Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)_ kicked off and Mary made them come back over.

Mary and John got really into _Wonderful Tonight_ a few minutes later, singing along and pointing at each during relevant lyrics.

Sam and Dean both managed to take some pictures so they would always remember this moment (not that they would ever forget).

* * *

When Mary and John disappeared a little while later to talk in private, Sam and Dean sat in silence in the library, still unable to wrap their heads around the day's events. Then a thought so disgusting entered Dean's mind and he grimaced. "Do you think Mom and Dad are having a reunion quickie?"

Sam bitchfaced at him and then scowled. "Well, now I do. Fucking thank you, Dean."

"Well, what makes you think they're actually talking? That's what they've been doing all day, besides the slow dancing and eating dinner. Sammy, we ate dinner as a family."

"Yeah, we did." Sam shuddered. "Fuck, Dean, why'd you have to put that image in my head? Now I'm pretty sure they are off fucking somewhere."

"Better not be in the Impala. I'd check on Baby but have no desire to walk in on anything and end up traumatized."

Sam chuckled. "Be sure to wash her thoroughly next time you see her, just in case."

"Want to watch something so we can stop wondering if our parents are having sex?" Dean winced.

"Hell yeah." Sam got up and followed Dean to the Deancave. The two of them fought over what to watch for about fifteen minutes before they finally settled on one.

* * *

With time winding down, Sam and Dean were grateful Mary and John emerged from wherever they had disappeared to shortly afterwards. Both immediately noticed their parents holding hands but chose to ignore it, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole again. John stopped to face his wife and started crying, which set her off. "You enjoy this second chance, okay? And take care of our boys."

She nodded and choked down a sob. "I'm sorry you're going back to a world without us, John. But keep going. And finally somebody amazing to love."

He scowled. "I still can't believe you're fucking an alternate version of Bobby."

She swatted at him. "Let it go, Winchester."

"Make me, Campbell," he teased back.

John caressed her cheek and then kissed her. They made out for a few minutes, Sam and Dean resolutely ignoring it. Then he turned his attentions to his son. He hugged them both and then kissed their foreheads. "You boys take care of each other and your mom, okay?"

"We will," Sam promised.

"You don't have to worry, Dad," Dean assured him.

"I'm so proud of the men you two have become. Kick it in the ass, and keep up the good work." He beamed at all three of them before fading away as the world righted itself with a shudder.

Sam and Dean had to look away and not at each other to try to pull themselves together while Mary fled to her room and locked herself in. "I'm going down to the dungeon to make sure Cas is back to normal and that asshat Zachariah is gone," Dean told him.

Sam nodded, watched his brother go, and made his way back to the laptop to listen to his parents' songs again.

All four Winchesters had made memories for a lifetime and although they had each finally found the closure they were looking for, it was going to take them a while to recover from the day's events and tribulations.


End file.
